Solo
by AnyThab
Summary: Kuroo se acababa de mudar. Se presentó con su nuevo vecino, Kenma, que resulta ser bastante misterioso. Lo que despertó el interés de Kuroo. Oneshot


**_Los personajes les pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._**

Kuroo, un niño de primaria, muy activo. Se había mudado hace poco a Tokio. Era verano, y el tenía la costumbre de pasarla con amigos, pero al ser nuevo en barrio no conocía a nadie.

Su madre le recomendó ir a saludar a sus vecinos, haber si se encontraba a algún niño.

En la primera casa que fue a visitar vivía una anciana, que lo recibió amablemente.

En la segunda, que estaba junto a la suya, nadie abrió. Pensaba que no había nadie pero vio un movimiento en una de las ventanas, así que se acercó a mirar. Se encontró con un niño de cabello negro y bastante largo, que le tapaba la cara. Se veía sombrío.

Lo miró por un segundo y luego le sonrió y saludo con la mano. El niño se sorprendió, y salió de la casa.

Kuroo se presento, y el chico hizo lo mismo. Su nombre era Kozume Kenma.

Era muy timido. Cuando Kuroo lo conoció se desbloqueo un objetivo nuevo en su lista mental. Ese era volverse cercano al chico. Así que ese verano, se la paso llendo a la casa del chico a invitarlo a salir.

El otro pequeño con conductas autistas, prefería quedarse encerrado todo el día en su oscura casa. Pero Kuroo tenía la habilidad especial de hacerlo sacarlo y hacerlo jugar.

Kenma decía que no debían jugar, decía que era raro, y que eso lo volvía raro a él también. Kuroo no le interesaba, le agradaba mucho ese chico.

Poco a poco Kenma y él se volvieron más cercanos. Y Kuroo tuvo la posibilidad de preguntar mas sobre su vida personal. Ya que cuando se reunían lo único que hacían era jugar con consolas o, luego de mucha insistencia de parte del mayor, salir a jugar al volei.

-¿Entonces tus padres trabajan todo el día?

-Si, dicen que no quieren estar en casa, les trae malos recuerdos.

-¿Recuerdos de qué?- el otro chico solo levantó los hombros como diciendo _no se y no me interesa_.- ¿Entonces puedo ir a tu casa?

-Vas todos los días.

-Pero nunca entré.- replicó.

-No, no hay nada interesante ahí. Tu casa es mejor.

-Vaaaamos Kenma, quiero ver tu cuarto y tus juguetes.- se quejaba.

-No. Mis papás lo cerraron con llave.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- El menor volvió a levantar los hombros con desinterés.- Ah bueno, esto no nos lleva a ningún lado. Ya que no me respondes nada, pregúntame algo tú.

-No tengo nada que preguntar.

-Vamos Kenma, algo habrá.

-Tu cabello, es feo.

-Ehhh ¿por qué tanta crueldad?

-No se, es como si no te peinaras.

-Peiname tú, ya que te molesta tanto.- dijo con su sonrisa de costado.

A sorpresa del azabache despeinado, Kenma acepto y arreglo su cabeza, al menos por un rato. Porque esa cabeza era incontrolable, y al cabo de 5 minutos, se volvió a erizar.

-Me rindo, así está bien.

Kuroo se divertía mucho con Kenma. No entraba en su cabeza la idea de que todos lo rechazaran, como el menor contaba. Era amigable, y amable, aunque timido y silencioso. Pero cuando conseguías su confianza se volvía un niño normal, dentro de todo. Aunque es bastante flojo, y misterioso. Lo cual le daba más interés a su amigo.

-Kenma hoy comencé cuarto año, mira.- Dio una vuelta de 360 mostrando su uniforme nuevo. Era el mismo que el año pasado, ya que no cambio de escuela primaria. Pero Kuroo estaba creciendo bastante rapido, y dos por tres necesitaba ropa nueva. Kenma lo observaba desde el recibidor de su casa con una pequeña sonrisa, que al azabache le pareció más triste que feliz. Era la primera vez que lo veía con uniforme.

Esa entrada era el único lugar que Kuroo podía ver de la casa de Kenma. El menor nunca le permitió entrar, cada rechazo le afectaba bastante al despeinado. Se ponía triste con facilidad. El más bajo lo notaba, así que cumplía algún otro capricho de su amigo, para complacerlo un rato.

-¿Kenma no vas a ir a la escuela? Nunca te vi con uniforme.

-No voy a la escuela desde hace tiempo.

-¿Por?

-No me gusta.

-Podrías ir a mi escuela, aunque eres menor. Los recreos los pasaríamos juntos y te presentaré a mis amigos, conozco a casi todo el colegio, te conseguiré más amigos.- Kuroo fantaseaba mientras jugaba con su amigo en la consola de su casa.- pero no me reemplaces, yo soy tu mejor mejor amigo.

-No quiero otros amigos, contigo me basta.

-Awww por eso te quiero.

Con esas simples expresiones Kenma distraía a Kuroo, al menos por un tiempo. El mayor notaba las evaciones de su amigo, se hacía el tonto, sentía que un día ganaría toda su confianza y dejaría de ser un misterio.

Un día, como todos los otros, en los que Kuroo iba a buscar a Kenma a su casa, para salir a jugar. El mayor iba acompañado de algunos de sus amigos de la escuela.

Kuroo resaltaba por ser muy social, y era fácil llevarse bien con todos, sacaba conversaciones de la nada, y hacía reír a los demás. Le gustaba estar acompañado, y quería compartir esto con su mejor amigo.

Toco muchas veces el timbre, y golpeó la puerta pero nadie abrió. Se disculpo con sus amigos diciendo que seguramente no estaba.

Esto le pareció extraño. Kenma siempre abría la puerta. Culpo la conducta asocial de su amigo, seguramente no querría congeniar con otros niños. El despeinado no lo obligaría.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Kuroo nunca se había presentado a los padres de su amigo, y Kenma tampoco vio a los suyos, ya que trabajaban hasta tarde, y ambos pasaban todo el día solos, esa era una de las cosas que ambos tenían en común.

Pero el azabache los veía cuando entraban a su casa, desde una ventana. Los señores Kozume siempre se veían agotados, y tristes. El mayor no quería irrumpir en su casa y incordiarlos, solo los observaba.

Otra cosa que había notado de la casa de al lado, es que nunca tenían las luces prendidas, solo cuando los padres regresaban y ellos las prendían. Él veía a Kenma como una criatura de la oscuridad, para preferir pasarselas solo a oscuras.

Otra mañana en la que Kuroo se dirigía a la escuela vio un cartel de "en venta" colgado en la casa Kozume. A lo que de regreso de sus actividades escolares, fue directo a la puerta de su amigo a preguntarle.

Kenma estaba solo, como siempre. Y se veía triste.

-¿Te vas a mudar?

-Kuroo..

-¿A dónde? ¿Va a ser lejos? No importa donde sea, te voy a ir a visitar...

-Kuroo, quiero que vengas a mi casa. Esta noche, cuando estén mis padres.

-¿En serio? ¿Estará bien? no quiero molestarlos, se ven tan agotados cuando llegan del trabajo.

-No importa, solo diles que eras mi amigo y ellos te hablaran.

-Bien...

Kenma sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzó a abrazar a su amigo. Kuroo estaba estático, el menor no era de demostrar afecto. Luego correspondió el abrazo.

-Adiós, fue lindo tener un amigo.- Y el menor lo soltó y entro de nuevo en su casa, dejando al confundido chico en la puerta.

Esa noche el azabache hizo lo que le dijo Kenma, y fue a tocar la puerta de sus vecinos. Ya era costumbre, lo había hecho decenas de veces desde que lo conoció ese verano, pero nunca le había abierto otra persona.

-Hola ¿necesitas algo?- dijo una ojeroza mujer, tenía una sonrisa amable.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kuroo, soy amigo de Kenma.- dijo con la confianza que lo suele caracterizar.

-Oh ¿Quieres entrar?- su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca.

-Bueno.

La mujer llevo a Kuroo a un comedor bastante normal y acogedor, no era la imagen que el tenía de la casa de su amigo, imaginaba un lugar sombrío y gótico, con telas de araña o cosas asi.

-¿Quieres presentar tus repetos?

-¿Qué?

-Por Kenma.

-No entiendo.

La mujer se tapó la boca y lo miró con sorpresa, luego con lastima.

-¿No sabes lo que paso? Hace mucho que no lo ves...

Kuroo no entendía, la madre de Kenma siguió hablando.

-El falleció el año pasado. Perdón por no haber avisado, Kenma hablaba poco de sus compañeros, así que no llegamos a conocerlos. Yo lo siento mucho.

Kuroo estaba sorprendido. Esa misma mañana había hablando con Kenma _¿Cómo todo esto era posible?_

La mujer llevo al niño asustado hasta el cuarto de su amigo. Sacó su llavero y separó una llave, con la que abrió una puerta.

-Nosotros no soportamos estar mucho aquí, todo nos recuerda a nuestro hijo, así que nos mudaremos...Te debe sonar cruel que queramos deshacernos de su recuerdo o algo por el estilo, pero no sabes lo triste que es todos los días mirar un lugar donde él ya no está y ...- la mujer estaba sollozando.- Si quieres puedes tomar algún juguete suyo, como recuerdo..-le invitó a entrar en la habitación.

Kuroo tenía los ojos repletos de lagrimas que se desbordaban.

Entró al cuarto mientras la madre se secaba los ojos desde el umbral de la puerta.

Era comodo, las paredes azules, muchas cajas de videojuegos, una cama, una comoda con fotos.

Las miró por un rato, vio como Kenma le devolvía la mirada desde las imágenes, se veía feliz.

Todo ese poco tiempo que había pasado con su amigo le cayó como agua fría. Había estado meses con él, tantos días jugando en su casa. _¿Acaso había estado solo todo ese tiempo?_

Kuroo no tuvo corazón para llevarse algo del cuarto de su mejor amigo. Solo miró a la madre y nego con su cabeza.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero no podía hablar. No sabía que decir.

-Gracias por dejarme pasar.- solo eso respondió antes de irse.

Al día siguiente volvió a tocar la puerta, cuando los padres no estaban, esperando que Kenma abriera. No lo hizo la primera vez, ni la segunda, ni las siguientes.

Sus vecinos vendieron la casa y se fueron, y vino gente nueva a ocupar su lugar.

Kuroo se dio cuenta que ese había sido el adiós definitivo.

 ** _Me siento horrible, no entiendo porque escribo estas cosas si termino sufriendo._**

 ** _Como todos mis fanfics, en un futuro lo voy a corregir para que quede mejor, no importa cuanto me duela._**

 ** _Seguramente hay miles de historias con esta temática pero no me base en ninguna, solo se me ocurrió._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


End file.
